The present invention relates to a remote control method and system therefor for use with a home appliance, and more particularly, to a remote control method and apparatus therefor, in which a plurality of appliances are controlled by one remote controller.
Generally, an apparatus to be controlled is equipped with a dedicated remote controller. For example, when viewing a video recording by connecting a video tape recorder with a television, two remote controllers, one for the video tape recorder and one for the television, are required. That is, when a user wants to control plural home appliances, two or more such remote controllers (a number corresponding to the number of apparatuses) are needed, which represents an inconvenience to the user.